1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a slidable hand protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The mouse has become the most popular pointing device for the newest breed of operating environments-graphic interfaces represented by Windows, the Macintosh, and OS/2. With the mouse, a user can control his personal computer by pointing images instead of typing in commands. However, the mouse must be moved by dragging it across a flat surface in operation. During recent years, evidence of mouse related illnesses has surfaced and an increasing number of health complaints have been reported.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a slidable hand protector which can obviate and mitigate the above-noted drawbacks.